101 Story Challenge
by LadyLibertyofAmerica
Summary: I created my own challnger. Yay! Pleas read,chapters up. If confusing ask. T cause I rate all my work T.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm back. And I'm still on hiatus for most of my projects that I have told you about (I haven't even started writing two), but my brain is kinda schizophrenic and its hard for me to think of ides, especially with school and no reviews. **

**Yeah, I shouldn't expect them on my first major story, but I'm also kinda stuck.**

**So for now I'll get what I want wrote and then start publishing.**

**Now to what this is. I decided that the 100 story challenge thing is to mainstream (I sounded hipstery, no offense) and created my own. Ok, I didn't create it, my friends did. I asked them for 101 words, and I would write a story about each word. So far I have about 50 and there pretty random.**

**I'll have three up by tomorrow night, and so far that is all I have written.**

**(If I don't quiet incorporate the word well, I tried.)**

**And now for the first story, Peanuts.**

**As always, I apologize for all grammatical mistakes, and I don't own Hetalia.**

101 Story Challenge: 1, Peanuts, RusAme

America had always loved going to carnivals and state fairs across his country.

S when Russia had asked for a good spot to visit in America, the Texas State Fair had been the first thing to come to mind.

He didn't know why he said it. He had plans to go there tonight and he didn't want the Ruski anywhere near him, but he wasn't going to let his own stupidity and the commie stop him.

Walking around, Mattie following close behind, he bought a corndog, a large coke, and some peanuts.

"Hey Mattie, wanna go on the coaster?"

"N-no, I'll just wait down here." his elder brother stuttered.

"Ya sure, Kay!" he shouted, dashing to the coaster.

He was the first one onto his car, the front of course, and waited impatiently for the ride to start.

Until a hulking form sat right next to him.

"Hey, dude, what's your problem?"he said, before looking into familiar purple eyes.

"Hello, America. How are you?" Russia asked, as he adjusted his pipe and cloak. "I think you just might be following me, or maybe you told me to come just to see me."

"In your dreams, commie."

"Maybe." staring at him in shock, America scooted a little over, just as far as he could.

"You scared, capitalist pig?" Russia asked leaning down.

"N-No, of course not." he replied, holding his ground.

Steeling himself for the ride, he settled as it began.

Thinking back he remembered something he had long ago pushed to the back of his mind, "Remember, when we got along, before Lenin?"

" Da, it was quiet... enjoyable." he agreed.

"Yeah, our bosses got along well and we weren't always threatening war."

"Then, Lenin came and the only thing we could agree on was that the Germans must be stopped."

"You took the word right out of my mouth, big guy."

'What am I saying.' America thought to himself.

Sighing, Russia, looked back down at America, 'What is it about him? Why can't I just stay away?'

"I-I'm sorry, Ivan. I never meant for us to hate each other, I just have things I have to stand for. And you had gone against what that was, I had to." America said, eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"It's alright, comrade." Russia said, taking some of America's peanuts, "I forgave you a long time ago."

"W-What, then why?"

Russia shrugged, as both him and America reached for a peanut at the same time, and America blushed.

"S-sorry.'

"Your like a blushing school girl on a date.

Again America blushed.

An suddenly just as the ride ended, Russia leaned in and kissed him.

It was short, but intense. And America kinda liked it.

As the ride halted, Russia stood and started to walk off, before turning back and leaning over a stunned America

"Here," he said, handing the blonde his peanuts , "And I would like to do this again sometime, Alfred."

As he walked off, America climbed out, touching his lips and looking at the peanuts that had caused it all.

Walking in daze to his brother he thought, 'I think I just might want to do this again to.'

**And finish.**

**I absolutely, positively am in love with this pairing.**

**But next month I'll probably love UsUk, or maybe UsCan, no matter how wrong it is.**

**But I probably will continue this in another story, maybe about them hiding their relationship.**

**Review! an...**

**ASTA LA PASTA!**

**Liberty out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Yay!**

**Sorry for any mistakes, and I don't own anything, except the list.**

101 Story Challenge: 2, Desolation, GerIta

Ludwig stood in a battlefield. He didn't recognize it, but there were soldiers, all in German or American uniforms, littering the ground.

The sky was dark. Desolation. Utter Desolation.

Scanning the field, he saw it was barren, but he could she wheat stalks flattened to the ground.

At one point a great army, or many, had stood on this field, proud and tall. Only to be slaughtered in the morn.

A few soldiers still lived and walked around in shock, but none of that was what he was focused on.

In the distance, among the gray, green, and brown was a blood splattered white and blue spot.

Not that it would've normally stopped him, but he would recognize that flag anywhere. It ws Italy's cherished flag of surrenderence and it was splattered in crimson blood.

Running towards the speck, he felt that he was going far to slow.

Reaching Italy, he collapsed ad pulled the boy into his lap.

"I-Italy..." he begged, "Italy, wake up you idiot."

Sobbing, he examined Italy's body and he knew he was to late, he would be dead before he got to anyone.

Italy's body was littered with shard of shrapnel, but he also had a small hole in his uniform, a bullet hoe from which a dark red spot was growing.

He bowed his head and watched as trails of tears formed spots in the dirt on Italy's face, not Italy's but Ludwig's own.

"G-Germany, don't cry." a small voice said.

Looking down, he found large amber eyes staring at him.

"Italy.."

"Ssh, Ludwig. It won't be long now.."

Though he had admitted it to himself, he couldn't say it a loud, "N-no, you'll be fine, Italia."

"No, Ludwig. I'm dying. My people aer dying. Tell Lovino, and Spain, and France, and Kiku that I'll miss them. Austria nad Hungary as well. Tell Lovino its up to him now. And Germany, no Holy Rome, no Ludwig, T-T.." he had to pause, coughing up blood, "Ti-amo.." with that the country of Nothern Italy, or Feliciano Vargas, closed his eyes for the last time.

"Nein, Nein, NNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!" he screamed, shaking the boy.

"Ve~, Ludwig what's wrong?" Italy asked, shaking Germany from his dream.

"Huh? I'm fine Italia."

Cocking his head to the side said country asked, "You sure, you look sick."

"No," he said, rolling over and pulling Italy down under his arm, "Forget about it."

"Si, Ludwig." Italy said, settling under his arm and snuggling closer. He was soon asleep.

"Ich Liebe Dich, Feliciano." Ludwig said, also settling down and Italy's fore head.

A few minutes later though his eye sot open.

'Wait did he call me, Holy Rome?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3.**

**Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. I tried my best with this chapter, and sorry for mistakes.**

**I don't own anything.**

101 Story Challenge: 3, Water, brotherly DenSve

A small, spikey, blonde headed boy, sat on the ground, watching with curious blue eyes as his brothers and sister played with his cousins.

Standing he waddled over to his father.

Looking down, his father smiled at him.

"Yes, Mathias?"

"Far, why are we here?"

The tall, curly, blonde headed man that his father had been talking to, bent down, his purple eyes looking as if they were about to shed tears.

"Mathias, why don't you run along and play, while we discuss somethings."

"Okay." the boy said, defeated.

Walking back to the small wagon his father used when he took more than just one child with him.

Grumbling he climbed, watching as a playful, young, silver-headed, brown eyed boy, chased his sister.

After a few hours, the silver-haired man walked over to him, his father gathering the rest of his siblings.

"Hey, Mathias. How would you like to stay with me for a while?"

Mathias shrugged.

"Well you will be, okay? Why don't you say good-bye?"

"T-They don't care."

"I do," a small voice said. Whipping around Mathias stared into the blue eyes of one of only two sisters, this one being the dark haired one, "Bye- Bye, Matty. I hope we can see each other again." she said.

"Bye." he whispered, as the man picked him up and his sibling clambered in, none of them physically older than three.

After they left the man took him to a small house, nestled just into the woods.

Setting him down, the walked to start dinner.

Starting to look around, he was tackled to the ground and stared into three very different pars of eyes.

His three cousins looked at him in curiosity and awe.

The oldest with brown eyes and silver hair, the one that had chased his sister, was maybe three and half, but looked scarred and weak.

The next looked tougher, with blue eyes and blonde hair, he looked to be two.

The last one was cute, with silvery hair and monotone indigo eyes.

"Hi," the middle one said, "This is Norway (the youngest) and this is Kievan. I'm Svergie, but you can call me Sweden."

"I-I'm Mathias, but call me Denmark."

Little did they know that they would become good friends, Sweden and Denmark and Norway, a friendship that even caused a natural land bridge to form between their lands.

Until... Their father, for Denmark had forgotten his other siblings, passed.

Now all in their 100's of years, or twenty physically, years of age, they gathered to decide who would get what.

Kevian had fallen almost 100 years after their father's land was swept by Christianity, but he had children that gained the land.

Scandia on the other had, had five children, who would split his land.

The next after Norge was Tino, or Finland, with silvery hair and purply eyes, he hung with Sve mor than anyone.

Lastly was Iceland, Emil, who looked like Norge's identical twin.

"I'm older, I should get more!" Den yelled at Sve, brandishing his battle axe.

"I'm more mature." Sve stated, calmly.

"Well, I-I..."

"You are not a of Scandia, you shouldn't get his land."

All of them gasped, they never brought that up.

"You'll regret this Svergie. You'll regret this." Den said, stalking off.

Nor and Ice gave save a withering, but apologetic look and followed.

Over the next thousand years fighting in the North would continue because of this fight. But over the water Sve and Den would eliminate the land bridge, only to build a man made one back, symbolizing that there was hope that fighting would stop over the waters of their fued, hopt that they could be brothers.

**And finish.**

**Yes, it is historically inaccurate, but I don't care.**

**So...**

**Ciao~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

Greece sat on a hill, the Acropolis to be exact, a cat in his arms, purring softly.

He liked to sit in these ruins. They were a monument to the height of his mother's power.

An attest meant to her glory.

Many forgot about the myths of old, and the gray-eyed goddess that his mother inspired.

Though when he thought, he could never remember if his mother actually had gray eyes.

Sometimes he saw gray, others he saw the same olive green tint that adorned hos own eyes.

He sighed, running his free hand along a column.

Greece was often asleep and most countries attributed it to his citizens laziness.

That wasn't it though.

Greece was one of the oldest countries out there, and unlike China and Japan, he had difficulty cooping.

He slept so he didn't have to think. Think about things, like how his childhood crush had murdered his mother in cold blood. His little brother scared and torn, because his once great king had died and his people couldn't pick a kind. The love of his life collapsing into his arms, from injuries induced by Greece's own saviors.

But when he slept he didn't have to think about things like that. Had he not he probably would've...

"Greece-san, your boss told me I would find you here." a voice said

Turning he looked into the flat brown eyes of Japan.

"Hello..., Japan." he replied, wearily.

"How are you?" Japan asked, stepping forward.

"I-I'm... fine."

"That is good. What is this place?"

"A temple to the goddess Nike, of vengeance. Faithful servant of Athena."

"Yes, I remember now. Your mother inspired Athena?"

"Yes..."

"It has been a long time since you've seen your mother?"

"Yes.. I haven't seen her since the beginning of the A.D. Era."

"You have siblings, though? Why do they not show up?"

"Few still live. Macedonia and Athens are still alive. So is Cyprus and Crete, but they have their own schedule. And that damn Turk."

"Turkey is your brother?"

"Yes, he is slightly younger though."

"Younger, he looks older."

"That is because he murdered my mother and took and my land, restricting my growth and having his way."

"That his why you hate him?"

"I was him stab my mother, when I was only physically 3 or 4, of course I hate him." Greece said, sitting down.

Japan joined him, and reached over to get the cat that Greece had, "Careful, your crushing him."

But Greece didn't want to let go, his cats were another shield, they comforted him.

So in the end Japan was on top of Greece, and the cat was scurrying away.

"I apologize. This is my fault." Japan said.

"No... It's mine. Don't worry yourself."

They sat in that position for a long awkward minute, blushing furiously.

"I-I'm so.." Japan tried to say.

He was interrupted when Greece leaned down and kissed him.

For a second Japan just stared, then, slowly, he sunk into it.

After a moment they broke for air, Japan scurried up, not once meeting Greece's eyes

"I must be going." and walked away.

Greece smirked, "Goodbye, Kiku."

'Maybe I should get angry more, and get a few more cats.'


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back, and I quiet like this chapter. Its short, but sweet and simple. At first it started as a UsUk hate fic., but then it came out as this.**

**Just my usual apologies, and a sorry for the lateness of this. At first I was going to stick these in order, but that's not going to work, my only other excuse is that I recently got into Avengers and I've been working on those fics to. So really no excuse.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Also, the next should be longer, it just depends on which I choose, and it'll hopefully be out soon.**

101 Story Challenge: 5, Fire, RusAme

Alfred stared at the burning building.

He could feel his own heart searing in pain.

He watched as his own Capital burn to the ground, as well as the building that was meant to stand for Freedom, not burn along with all hopes of his relationship with Arthur ever being the same.

The flames showed no signs on the outer part of his body, it was only a building, and it would not hold so much importance for quiet a while, but inside it felt as if his heart had exploded and was now trying to burst out of his chest with the force of a supernova, not that he knew what that was at the time.

He would never forgive Arthur, he had won his independence fair and square and now the bastard was trying to win him back.

Well, burning someone's heart was inexcusable. His citizens would fight with more vigor, and his brother would eventually see how terribly the man who claimed to be their father had treated him, and would also gain his independence. Arthur and him would eventually make up, something he thought was impossible.

But still he dreamed about that night (not all of them bad mind you, he had also watched with proud eyes as his First Lady simply refused to leave the portrait among other things. Things that would've been lost to history had they burned.) and he could feel his almost burst with the flame of hate and anger.

Tonight was different though.

Normally when he dreamed of such things he would thrash about until he became aware that he had ripped his sheets to shreds, but tonight he was shaken awake by to cold, but strong hands.

"Alfred, Alfred, what is wrong?" the violet eyed man beside him asked.

At first he freaked, he was supposed to be tough and unbreakable, and though they had been together for almost a year, he still didn't want to show Russia his weaknesses. Also, no one else knew they were together, should Russia mention something as personal as that, the others would get suspicious.

"Nothing, Russia. It was just a dream."

Russia looked at him sadly, he just wanted for his name to pass through the other man's chapped lips, but he understood Alfred's concerns. Neither wanted to face the other countries with their relationship yet, especially England and Belarus, and they both admitted that Alfred could accidentally ruin that with a slip up of calling him Ivan.

Russia had tried to encourage the man to, if only every once and a while, but he steadfastly refused. Ivan could tell it was one of the man's weaknesses, everyone looked down on him, and he felt he should fulfill everyone else's image of him, not himself. But that was a matter for another time, right now he had a boyfriend who looked as if he was about to cry.

"Alfred..."

Alfred gave up, he was much quicker to now, he knew how stubborn the man beside him was.

"It was just a dream about the war."

"The Cold War?" the icey nation questioned. That was the war he most often had dreams of, though not to this extent.

"No, 1812."

"Oh." the Russian said, they both had a difficult that time that year, Alfred started another war with his now brother figure, while Ivan had defended his boarders, though a lot of good music came out of that year.

The Russian wrapped his large pale arms around the American, looking the scar just above his heart as best he could. This was the first time Alfred had that dream, and it obviously affected the man.

So as the laid there, Alfred slowly calmed down, and as his eyes closed and image of a flame danced across his eyes.

At first he jumped, but then he thought for a second. There were many things flame could stand for, hate and anger only being a couple. Another was passion and love, a flame to be shared between only him and the Northern Country, warming both their hearts, in more ways than one.


End file.
